1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retrieval devices of the type which is self contained, portable, operated by hand to retrieve waste material such as dog feces by gathering it into a bag inserted into the device and secured by a rubber band thereby enabling the user to retrieve feces and similar waste material without the user or the device or the outside of the bag touching the feces or material, and with having the feces or similar waste material bagged and tied with a rubber band, and contained within the device ready for ejection and sanitary disposal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There has long been a need for a device that will allow a person to retrieve objectionable waste material such as dog feces, and to be able to place it in a container without the user, the device, or the outside of the container coming in contact with the material; and without the user having to handle the waste-filled container; and to do it in one simple operation.
There have been many devices proposed to assist in waste material retrieval. All of such devices require considerable bending, scooping, lifting of the material, transporting the material for disposal. None of the prior art provides for the element of bagging, tying, and ejection of said material as the primary integral function of the device so the waste material can be retrieved, bagged and tied easily in the same operation; the bagged and tied material can be concealed within the device and can be ejected automatically when desired.